The Outreach Core will be developed and organized at the Center for Research on Occupational and Environmental Toxicology (CROET), Oregon Health Sciences University. This will allow the Outreach Core to capitalize on the CROET's existing outreach program. The Core will combine traditional and innovative methods to convey information about the Superfund Basic Research Center to interested members of the public, scientific, and government communities. Communication methods will include oral presentations about the Superfund Research Center to community and stakeholder groups, informational brochures, exhibits at area conventions, and an extensive Internet site. Information about the Superfund Research Center will be included in CROET's quarterly newsletters, regular mailers, website, and presentations throughout Oregon and Southern and Eastern Washington. In addition, the CROET Toxicology Information Center will respond to questions about the work of the Superfund Research CENTER. As many people either have a home computer or access to one through work, school, or the library, the website is expected to be a major part of the outreach effort. Internet-use sessions for first-timers and advanced users will be provided at relevant Oregon conferences. Additional sessions at environmental conferences and teacher-learning sessions at CROET will feature the Superfund web site; this should stimulate interest among people and cause them to return to the site again and again for updated information. Counters will measure the total website for evaluation purposes. Community-based committee meetings will help plan the outreach effort. Teleconference calls each month will keep each member fully informed. Member on oversight committees, research on environmental issues education programs, and informative meetings will help interested people continue to be informed on the progress and issues addressed by Superfund Research Center scientists. The Outreach Core will develop and test an innovative method to convey information via the Internet. A distant rural Oregon community in the vicinity of a hazardous waste site has been selected for this activity. The goal will be to raise the level of understanding regarding the potential hazards of living near this site. The results of this test will allow to develop and improve upon this innovative technique for providing information to populations living in remote locations in the vicinity of Superfund sites.